


Face the Grazes

by samedifference61



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Canto Bight, Exhibitionism, I'm Sorry, I'm sure this has been done before, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post TLJ, a shameless Trek reference or two, alien body fluids, chain smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samedifference61/pseuds/samedifference61
Summary: Prostitution AU for theKylux Hard Kinks Tumblrprompt:AU where Hux isn't a General of the FO. He's a high demand escort at Canto Bight. Possibly FO property, but expensive property that can be borrowed by men, women and all else of various backgrounds. Whoever pays for him can do whatever they want with him, so long as they don't leave any lasting marks. When Kylo Ren is sent to Canto Bight he's disgusted by the frivolity and gaudiness. The only bright spot is the redhead he sees in the crowd, often embraced by someone's appendage. Kylo needs to get to know him, personally and physically*One good night. It seems that’s all you’re afforded in a lifetime of seething hatred and ill fortune.





	Face the Grazes

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't follow the prompt exactly and my hands slipped into some hardcore fluff at the end (hardly worthy of Kylux Hard Kinks), but I hope anon likes it anyway. ♥

Hux curls his fist around the crushed pack of smuggled cigarras placed in front of him. They’re a gift he’s never asked for, but one he appreciates more every time it's given. He tries to keep the twitch of his mouth from blooming into a smile, because even that would give too much away in this place.

“Couldn’t stay away long this time,” Hux teases, forcing his fondness into a sneer. He wants to shove the crumpled pack into the waistband of his breeches, tucked safely under his tunic for later, but he doesn’t. Instead he takes one out, lights it and hopes his hands aren’t shaking too badly.

There’s no immediate reply, so Hux tries again, “If you’re planning to make a night of it, I hope there are more from where these came from.” Hux looks up from his place at the bar and Kylo Ren is there, a looming shadow standing too close for anyone to mistake his intentions. He’s surveying the crowd, scanning it for someone who isn’t Hux in the crush of people near them. They’re surrounded by chatter and coins and the whirl of slot machines during prime hours at Canto Casino.

Ren is dressed in civilian clothes this time, black leather replaced with soft white breeches and a cream colored tunic that makes him look much younger. A Padwan looking for trouble between the swirls of alcohol and wealth and sex in Canto Bight. Hux knows better. The scar dividing the two halves of Ren’s face would give him away to anyone who dared to look close enough, and his distinctive lightsaber is concealed under his clothes. Though Hux has never seen him use it before, he knows it well enough to spot its hard metallic outline.

Ren says, “No. I can’t stay. I won’t be here long enough to make it worth your time.”

Shoving the disappointment down deep, Hux is left with annoyance that he masks with an indifferent sigh.

“But you have time to bring me a gift?” Hux teases, taking what’s left of his Andorian Ale down in one swallow and chasing the burn with a deep drag on the cigarra. _Fuck_ , he’s missed the taste of them.

Ren frowns at Hux for questioning his motives. “Yes, but I didn’t come here looking for you.” Then something flairs angry in Ren's eyes. The flesh-toned concealer across Hux’s jawline obviously hasn’t disguised the confrontation with the Hutt nephew as well as he had hoped.

Ren takes hold of Hux’s chin and pulls him closer, warm hand brushing painfully across the purpled bruise fading into an angry yellowish brown. The cut along his lip was harder to hide, but Hux had thought it was healed enough that no one would notice. He’d already taken three cycles off to let his ribs heal before dragging himself back to the floor today.

“It’s not what you think.” The words tumble from Hux’s mouth before he can catch himself, and he feels his cheeks go hot in the process, because— well, it is exactly what Ren thinks.

“Who did this?” Ren barks, and Hux has a sudden vision of Ren ripping that idiotic Hutt’s throat from his bloated neck, spitting blood in his face and not giving the heap of dead flesh a second thought. It would be fun to watch, but it certainly wouldn’t solve a single problem for Hux. It fact, it would likely cause an outbreak of additional problems.

Shoving Ren’s hand away, Hux laughs bitterly. “There is nothing for me to gain from telling you.”

The intensity of Ren’s gaze is a little staggering, the kind of focused attention Hux never deserves. “You’re the only one on this planet that doesn’t make me want to peel my own skin from my bones. I’ll take my chances in preserving that.”

Hux is sure he doesn’t know what to do with that kind of sincerity, so he deflects with, “I bet you say that to all the whores.”

“No,” Ren says plainly, and Hux has to look away, regretting that he said it at all. He’ll never get used to Ren’s blatant honesty, no matter how awful or simple the truth. There shouldn’t be people left in the galaxy who can afford to voice the truth all the time.

Ren pushes in close, and he smells like hyperdrive grease and stardust while whisper-shouting into Hux’s ear, “Don’t look for me later. You’ll just get in the way if you try—” He seems to think before adding the last of it. “I want you as far away from the reason I’m here as I can manage to keep you.”

“You cannot protect me from this place,” Hux whispers back, because he has to say something, because Ren always fills him with the kind of blind hope Hux can never hold onto for very long. He’s lived in Canto Bight for nearly ten years now. He’s managed just fine without Ren beating every John bloody for laying a hand on him, and he doesn’t need protecting from a place he’s been trapped inside for a decade.

Ren pulls away, blinking at him. He nods once like he understands all of this. How could he understand it?

_I want to try._

Hux is sure the words drift between them without sound, as if Ren’s voice is in his head. A force-user mind trick. Hux curls the words around himself and keeps them safely tucked away beneath his tunic along with the crushed pack of smuggled cigarras.

* * *

Ren leaves Hux at the bar after he spots the being he was waiting for. There are no words of goodbye when he walks off in the direction of whatever the First Order requires of him.

For Hux, the rest of the night is a blur of misery and self loathing.

Hux is usually good at limiting his alcohol when he’s working, but he’s chain smoking through his anxiety so the alcohol slides down a little easier tonight. He doesn’t care. He manages to numb himself down to a dull calm before Janine comes around to give him a pitying look and kiss his temple, leaving blue lipstick behind. She waves the bartender away when he tries to fill Hux’s glass once again.

“Stay sharp, kid,” Janine says, eyes transforming to a glowing shade of purple. She’s only been at it five months, and she’s barely nineteen, though she tells Johns she’s twenty-three. In the last month, they’ve started looking out for each other. Admittedly, Janine does more for Hux that Hux ever manages to do for her. She’s met Ren in passing before and knows the kind of shitty spiraling mood he puts Hux in when Ren’s planetside and— unavailable. It doesn’t happen as often as Hux makes it seem, so Janine just smiles and orders him a Vero-Berry juice with extra citrus wedges to suck on. Hux doesn’t really want to talk about it, so he complains about other things and Janine quietly listens for a while.

Because he’s down on credits and in need of something mind numbingly easy, Hux ends the night with a Blordian’s cock down his throat and the sticky slide of bright blue tentacles wrapped around Hux’s neck. They’re never tight enough to stop Hux from breathing, but he makes a good show of taking harsh breaths when he realizes it will get the Blordian off faster.

It’s easy money made easier when the Blordian receives an urgent comm message and has to rush away before Hux has had time to spit his bitter green come to the carpet, not caring about the way it will slowly corrode the fibers to expose the concrete below. Better there than down his own throat, Hux reasons. In a nervous hurry, the Blordian shoves a key coded chip at Hux and tells him to keep the hotel room as payment for the night.

Still on his knees, Hux just shrugs and downs another swallow of Andorian Ale to numb the pain of his throat stretched wide and itching. He’ll be fine in an hour— if he doesn’t vomit first. Vomiting might be preferable, he thinks bitterly.

After the Blordian leaves, Hux takes advantage of his room for the night by ordering Canto Prawns with pasta and white wine sauce and another bottle of Ale. Then he charges it all to the room service bill without a second thought. The Blordian has more credits than he could possibly spend in his two hundred year lifetime. He won’t blink at the extra charge for dinner and booze he won’t remember ordering.

Waiting to pass out in a pool of his own self loathing while trying not to think about Ren, Hux sits on the balcony and flicks ashes from the last of his pack of new cigarras into the night sky. He should check on Janine, so he sends her a comm message that she replies to almost immediately. She's fine. Hux says he's fine too, though she'll know he's not.

Seeing Ren always makes him think about his last days on Arkanis, at the Academy. What a different world he would be living in if he hadn’t had to escape his execution for conspiracy to murder his father ten years ago. If his plan had worked, he might even be a General by now, strategizing alongside Ren to bring down the last of the Resistance. Hux scoffs at the absurdity, but also secretly knows he would have made a brilliant Starship Commander.

The twin moons always leave the sky brightly lit at this hour, one moon dwarfing the other in its red halo. The Fathier racetrack is quiet below. Only the stable boys are up and about, leaving no traces of the nights indulgences behind. Hux is on the fiftieth floor of the Grande Canto Resort, so they’re barely specks from this distance. The last time he was in a room this high up, Ren fucked him three times before finally, mercifully letting him come, sweaty and stretched open and so full. That was eight months ago, just before the lightsaber scar Ren won't talk about appeared. It was the only time Ren had stayed long enough for Hux to fall embarrassing fast asleep in his arms.

One good night. It seems that’s all you’re afforded in a lifetime of seething hatred and ill fortune.

Hux stubs out the last Arkanis cigarra into the fabric of the lounger, making sure it singes a perfect circle where it won’t be easily noticed. Maybe he should have saved the last one. It’s never something he’s able to make himself do around Ren. Save something for later. He’s forever binging and hating himself afterward.

This cycle he keeps throwing himself into has to stop. Ren is just a man, and one Hux knows very little about anyway.  He’s not the answer to every _What If_ question, no matter how capable and needed he feels in Ren’s presence.

Hux is dozing lightly when someone begins pounding on his hotel room door.  There’s half a second to fear the Blordian has returned, before Ren is yelling, “Are you alone?” from behind the door.

“I doubt that would matter,” Hux shouts back with a roll of his eyes. Before he can move to open it, the locking mechanisms falls away with a trained hand and Ren enters on his own, slamming the door quickly behind him. Picking locks? That’s— not a skill he knew Ren had.

There’s a warm curl of fondness sinking low into his belly as he listens to Ren quickly shrug off his cloak and his boots like this is a room they were always meant to share this night, like he might stay long enough for Hux to properly have him.

“I thought you were too busy to grace me with your presence, _Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order_.”

Hux forgets how his voice will sound scratched and abused after the Blordian. He hopes Ren won’t notice. He’ll have spoiled the moment if Ren notices.

“Change of plans,” Ren replies, sarcasm completely lost on him, or he’s just not listening. Either option is entirely possible. “And don’t ever call me that.”

Yes, this is what Hux’s been chasing all night. This will do to soothe the fire always threatening to consume him, at least while it’s happening. Hux finishes his glass of Ale and recrosses his legs and waits. He’s only dressed in the silky black hotel robe, but that will hardly matter in a few moments.

When the water at the hotel faucet turns on and Hux can hear Ren swearing his way through the contents of the washroom, it’s unexpected enough that Hux does stand up. There’s something off. It’s useless to ask Ren about why he’s here or where he’s been for the last seven hours. Hux can guess at it having to do with resources, durasteel and Kyber Crystals and Star Destroyers, but that kind of classified information was never meant for someone like Hux to understand.

Hux takes a step toward the open sliding door.

“Stop,” Ren commands. “Stay exactly where you are.”

Hux swallows once, but does as he’s told, keeps his hand gripped tightly to the balcony railing, though he’s certain Ren cannot see him from the washroom. He’s suddenly feeling ridiculous without clothes or shoes, and couldn’t bear the thought of Ren assuming Hux was waiting for him.

“How did you find me?” Hux asks curiously, maybe just to test the rules of whatever game they’re playing tonight.

“I can always find you,” Ren replies like that should be obvious. That doesn’t make much sense, but before Hux can ask, Ren appears from the washroom walking toward him with the kind of single minded determination that always leaves Hux breathless. He’s holding a hotel towel to his right shoulder and Hux can make out the bloom of blood soaking through it. He’s sweating, hair matted to his forehead like he just took out a few Resistance fighters through hand to hand combat. There's a smear of someone else's blood across Ren's neck Hux pretends he doesn't see.

Ren says, “Turn around. Both hands on the railing.”

There’s nothing to do but follow directions and soak up the adrenaline high Ren is chasing. Hux wonders how many he’s killed this night and if he should even risk being here in the first place. Hux can get access to Bacta if that’s needed, if— Ren’s big hands skid along Hux’s hips, dragging the fabric of the robe up until Hux’s backside is exposed. Hux nearly chokes on his own tongue when Ren roughly palms him from balls to crack without any warning. First just rubbing, and then pressing into his hole with dry pressure.

Hux should be angry. He tries to be angry about how presumptuous Ren is being, because his dignity is still worth something to him. “You cannot just—”

“You were waiting for this,” Ren cuts him off, rumbling close to his ear, and grinds against Hux’s arse so he can feel how hard Ren is through his breeches. Hux makes this embarrassing whimper in the back of his throat while he thinks about Ren just shoving in without any prep. It would hurt, but Hux is sure he could do it, consequences be damned. 

As if Ren can read his mind, he recoils from Hux’s thoughts, rejecting the idea of shoving into him dry as soon as Hux considers it. Ren steps away suddenly, and Hux is left in a shaking panic, caught between wanting to beg forgiveness and spit insults. To keep himself from doing either, he clenches his teeth together and listens for the sound of the door opening and closing.

“Hush. I’m not going anywhere,” Ren voice manages to admonish and soothe him at once. He returns shortly, fingers cool and slick with lube between Hux’s cheeks.

Yes, okay. This is happening. Hux tries to relax into Ren’s persistent fingers but it’s difficult when he’s so keyed up and nearly naked, staring out at the surrounding hotel balconies with lights on here and there. Is anyone watching this right now? Hux closes his eyes and turns his face away, but Ren takes hold of his chin, forcing him to look out across the racetracks. “Open your eyes.”

“I didn’t know you liked an audience.” Hux isn’t sure why he says it. Maybe to wound Ren. Maybe to feel like he has some kind of control over any of this.

“You belong to me,” Ren says, gripping Hux’s hip, exposing more of his skin, touching him everywhere until Hux stops caring about his own semi-public nudity or the way his painful erection is pressed into the cool metal of the balcony railing. “They all need to understand that.”

Hux wants to ask _who_ should understand, but he’s too afraid the answer might be something ridiculous like: _the entire galaxy._ His mind empties of coherent thought when Ren pushes into him, a hot slick slide that fills Hux better than anyone else ever could. Ren moves slowly, always careful in unexpected ways when there's little reason for it. There are tears gathering at the corners of Hux’s eyes, feeling exposed and overwhelmed at the thought of ever letting this go.

When Ren comes, he lifts Hux until he’s on his toes, and Hux can hardly keep his balance so he just arches his back and sinks his teeth into Ren’s earlobe, all of his weight on Ren behind him, while he finishes.

After Ren pulls out, Hux still hasn’t let go of the railing and nearly tumbles forward before he regains his footing. He wonders if Ren will leave him now. He has what he came for. If—

“Turn around,” Ren growls shutting down Hux's anxious thoughts. Hux turns slowly, legs shaking. The robe is caught around his elbows, and his cock is still hard and leaking and on display. Hux lifts his chin in the only act of defiance he can manage.

Ren holds his gaze, licking his full lips before getting to his knees, right there on the balcony.

“Every part of you belongs to me,” he declares before swallowing Hux’s cock down, letting it push down his throat with little resistance. Ren isn’t very precise while giving head, too much spit, not enough suction, but Hux has always gotten off better on enthusiasm than technique. He reaches for Hux’s hands still gripping the balcony because he was never told to let go, and buries them in his hair, encouraging Hux to grab onto it, to push in deeper, to feel what it’s like to _take_ to _need_ to _let it all go._

Hux comes shortly after, breathless and pliant and staring down at Ren’s swollen lips while his come leaks down Hux’s thighs for all of Canto Bight to see.

* * *

“Sometimes I dream about you taking me away from here aboard your starship." This is what Hux chooses to say later when Ren’s filling him up once again, half asleep while Hux rides him on shaky legs. "It’s absurd, really.”

“It’s not absurd,” Ren says with his eyes closed, voice tipping lower while he’s comfortably aroused. He yawns and stretches before reaching blindly for Hux’s face until he bends forward for a lingering kiss. Hux is careful to avoid the Bacta patch now covering the cut on Ren’s right shoulder. He runs his fingers through the damp strands of Ren’s hair, still wet from their shared shower and doesn’t think about all the ways he wants to ask Ren to stay.

They both fall asleep before Hux can find the courage.  

* * *

In the morning, Hux wakes to a nagging hangover, a pleasant ache in his muscles, and an empty bed. None of those things are particularly surprising.

There’s a note scrawled into the dinner napkin left from Hux’s room service last night. Hux stares at it for a while before he can summon the energy to pick it up and read it.

_someday you’ll save yourself from this place and when you do i’ll be there waiting_

It isn’t signed or addressed to anyone, but that hardly matters. Hux decides to try holding onto the fleeting hope this time, so he takes the napkin and folds it small enough to fit into the empty cigarra pack he left on the balcony the night before.

He’ll keep both tucked into his tunic until he meets Ren again and Hux won’t need them any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](http://samedifference61.tumblr.com/)


End file.
